Order of Ecclesia Inventory
This is a list of all items that Shanoa can possess in the game Order of Ecclesia. Glyphs # Confodere - A rapier glyph. # Vol Confodere - A powerful rapier glyph. # Melio Confodere - Superior rapier glyph. # Secare - A sword glyph. # Vol Secare - A powerful sword glyph. # Melio Secare - Superior sword glyph. # Hasta - A lance glyph. # Vol Hasta - A powerful lance glyph. # Melio Hasta - Superior lance glyph. # Macir - A hammer glyph. # Vol Macir - A powerful hammer glyph. # Melio Macir - Superior hammer glyph. # Arcus - A bow glyph. # Vol Arcus - This bow glyph fires diagonally. # Melio Arcus - A bow glyph that targets enemies automatically. # Ascia - An axe glyph. # Vol Ascia - A powerful axe glyph. # Macir Ascia - Superior axe glyph. # Falcis - A scythe glyph. # Vol Falcis - A powerful scythe glyph. # Macir Falcis - Superior scythe glyph. # Culter - A knife glyph. # Vol Cutler - A double knife glyph. # Melio Culter - A triple knife glyph. # Scutum - A shield glyph. # Vol Scutum - A powerful shield glyph. # Melio Scutum - Superior shield glyph. # Redire - A glyph to magnetize blades for additional effect. # Cubus - A glyph that creates stones. # Torpor - A glyph that incapacitates opponents. # Lapiste - Pulverize enemies with giant fists of stone. # Pneuma - This glyph creates squalls to sweep enemies away. # Ignis - Call forth burning flames. # Vol Ignis- Create pillars of fire. # Grando - Call forth freezing ice. # Vol Grando - Create pillars of ice. # Fulgur - Summon a ball of lightning. # Vol Fulgur - Call forth shocking electricity. # Luminatio - Call forth a ball of light. # Vol Luminatio - Creates a ball of light that tracks enemies. # Umbra - Command the malice of the dead. # Vol Umbra - Command the powers of darkness. # Morbus - Command a forbidden curse. # Nitesco - Concentrate magic energy into a destructive beam. # Acerbatus - Calls forth the power of spite. # Globus - Unleash an energy sphere. # Dextro Custos - Attack with the right head of Cerberus, guardian of Hell. # Sinestro Custos - Attack with the left head of Cerberus, guardian of Hell. # Dominus Hatred - One piece of Dominus; summons a pillar of light # Dominus Anger - One piece of Dominus; summons spheres of dark energy Back Glyphs # Magnes - Create an attractive magnetic field. # Paries - Pass through solid walls in specific locations. # Volaticus - Conjures a pair of wigs, allowing the power of flight. # Rapidus Fio - A glyph of divine motion that enables faster movement. # Vis Fio - Temporarily increase STR and the effects of physical glyphs. # Fortis Fio - Temporarily increase CON and physical resistance. # Sapiens Fio - Temporarily increase INT and the effects of magical glyphs. # Fides Fio - Temporarily increase MIND and magic resistance. # Felicem Fio - Grants the user a temoprary boost of LUCK. # Inire Pecunia - Temporarily increase the amount of money received by enemies. # Arma Felix - Grants cat-like abilities. # Arma Chiroptera - Grants bat-like abilities. # Arma Machina - Grants every ability of an automaton. # Refectio - Increases the rate of physical regeneration. # Arma Custos - Grants the mighty power of Cerberus. # Fidelis Caries - Summon zombies that fight to the death. # Fidelis Alate - Summon guardians to glide down from above. # Fidelis Polkir - Summon Polkir to descend on your enemies. # Fidelis Noctua - Summon owls to soundlessly descend. # Fidelis Medusa - Summon Medusa Heads in a strangely familiar pattern. # Fidelis Aranea - Summon skull spiders to skitter about when needed. # Fidelis Mortus - Summon a lively assortment of the dead. # Dominus Agony One piece of Dominus; shrouds you in Dracula's magic Head # Eye for Decay - Allow you to see hidden breakble walls. # R. Eye of Devil - Views the world slowly. # L. Eye of God - View an enemy's remaining HP instead of the damage dealt. # Cotton Hat - A plain hat made of cotton. # Garbo Hat - An elegant hat, in a style actresses will wear one day. # Treasure Hat - Raises the probability that rare items will appear. # Dowsing Hat - This myserious hat sounds a tone if treasure is nearby. # Traveler's Hat - A large-brimmed hat fancied by travelers. # Ribbon - An adorable ribbon. # Cabriolet - Women's hat with a collapsable hood. # Babushka - A flower-patterned hood to protect against cold. # Caprine - Flowery hat composed of a corsage and lace. # Crochet - An elegant, bell-shaped silhouette. # Barbarian Helm - Barbarians prefer this tough helmet design. # Knight Helm - Knightly head gear. # Crimson Mask - A traslucent crimson mask. # Valkyrie Mask - This mask was blessed by a war maiden. # ??? # Ruby Pins - A hair accessory to lower flame damage. # Sapphire Pins - A hair accessory to lower ice damage. # Emerald Pins - A hair accessory to lower lightning damage. # Diamond Pins - A hair accessory to lower light damage. # Onyx Pins - A hair accessory to lower dark damage. # Stephanie - This hair accessory sports a fancy engraved dedication. # Royal Crown - A jewel-encrusted tiara. # Sword Helm - An enchanted helm that enables the Glyph Union: Sword. # Rapier Helm - An enchanted helm that enables the Glyph Union: Rapier. # Lance Helm - An enchanted helm that enables the Glyph Union: Lance. # Hammer Helm - An enchanted helm that enables the Glyph Union: Hammer. # Arrow Helm - An enchanted helm that enables the Glyph Union: Arrow. # ??? # Sickle Helm - An enchanted helm that enables the Glyph Union: Sickle. # Knife Helm - An enchanted helm that enables the Glyph Union: Knife. # Shield Helm - An enchanted helm that enables the Glyph Union: Shield. # Queen of Hearts - This unique helmet reduces heart consumption by half. Clothes # Casual Clothes - Everyday clothes for around the house (or castle!). # Military Wear - Clothes made with a specialized fiber to be blade-resistant. # Rubber Suit - Clothes that absorb impact to resist heavy blows. # Reinforced Suit - Clothes forged with artificial musculature. # Body Suit - An open-chested, black bodysuit. # Leather Cuirass - Leather chest protection. # Copper Plate - Bronzed chest armor. # Iron Plate - A steel breastplate. # Silver Plate - For a spotless chest sheen, choose silver. # Gold Plate - A chest protector forged of gold. # Platinum Plate - Fancy armor forged of white gold. # Mirror Cuirass - Mirrored armor protects the wearer from petrification. # Heart Cuirass - When taking damage, you lose hearts instead of HP. # Barbarian Belt - Piecemeal armor worn by barbarians. # Knight Cuirass - Cast-iron armor worn by knights. # Crimson Mail - A beautiful suit of red armor in translucent red. # Valkyrie Mail - Armor blessed by a war maiden. It prevents poison effects. # Minerva Mail - Armor blessed by a war goddess. Prevents the efect of curse. # Cotton Dress - A simple cotton dress. # Silk Dress - A delicate silk dress. # Sequined Dress - A dress embroidered with dazzling sequins. # Empire Dress - An elegant dress with a high waistline. # Corset Dress - A slightly uncomfortable dress. # Party Dress - You'll be the belle of the ball in this gorgeous party dress. # Wedding Dress - The wedding dress of your dreams costs more than a pretty penny. # Robe Decollete - This luxurious formal dress will have everyone talking. Foot # Moonwalkers - The wearer is invincible while back dashing. # Mercury Boots - Not surprisingly, it allows for faster movement speed. # Winged Boots - Not surprisingly, it allows for faster movement speed. # Combo Boots - Keep kicking without touching the ground to raise strength. # Sandals - Traditional leather sandals. # Sabrina Boots - Flats with no heels. # Cossack Boots - Warm boot with fur-lined cuffs. # Baggy Boots - Relaxed-fit boots that are popular with urban teens. # Battle Boots - Battle boots that are easy to move around in. # Ghillie Boots - Traditional highland wear. # Cavalier Boots - Boots worn by knights with their marching orders. # Iron Leggings - Iron-clad shin protection. # Silver Leggings - Shiny silver shin protection. # Gold Leggings - Become the girl with golden shins. # Plat Leggings - Leggings hewn of breathtaking white gold. # Barbarian Shoes - Why do barbarians wear open-toed sandals like this? # Knight Leggings - Knights wear these to stay protected, and so should you. # Crimson Greaves - Full leg protection cast in a deep red material. # Valkyrie Greaves - Full leg protection blessed by a war maiden. # Minerva Greaves - Full leg protection blessed by a war goddess. Accessories # Protect Ring - An enchanted ring to increase one's defense. # Resist Ring - An enchanted ring to increase one's magic defense. # Fool Ring - Ring of "The Fool." # Magician Ring - Ring of "The Magician." # Priestess Ring - Ring of "The High Priestess." # Empress Ring - Ring of "The Empress." # Emperor Ring - Ring of "The Emperor." Increases recovery effects. # Hierophant Ring - Ring of "The Hierophant." Increases acquired experience. # Lovers Ring - Ring of "The Lovers." Increases heart acquired. # Chariot Ring - Ring of "The Chariot." # Justice Ring - Enemies killed increase attack power. # Heremit Ring - Ring of "The Hermit." # Fortune Ring - Ring of "Fortune." Play time increases LUCK. # Strength Ring - Ring of "Strength." # Hanged Man Ring - Ring of "The Hanged Man." Recover from jumps quickly. # Death Ring - Ring of "Death." Hits may cause instant death. # Temperance Ring - Ring of "Temperance." # Devil Ring - Ring of "The Devil." Status increases as you receive damage. # Tower Ring - Ring of "The Tower." Less likely to be blown away. # Star Ring - Ring of "The Star." Increases MP recovery rate. # Moon Ring - Ring of "The Moon." Status increases at nighttime. # Sun Ring - Ring of "The Sun." Status increases in daytime. # Judgement Ring - Ring of "Judgement." Increases Glyph Union's effectiveness. # World Ring - Ring of "The World." Decreases MP consumption. # Archer Ring - Increases the power of archery type glyphs. # Blow Ring - Increases the power of the strike attribute. # Wind Ring - Increases the power of the slash attribute. # Ruby Ring - Increases the power of the flame attribute. # Sapphire Ring - Increases the power of the ice attribute. # Emerald Ring - Increases the power of the lightning attribute. # Diamond Ring - Increases the power of the light attribute. # Onyx Ring - Increases the power of the dark attribute. # Heart Earrings - Jagged heart earrings. # Gold Ring - Luck increases with the gold in your wallet! # Miser Ring - Your status increases depending on how much money you have. # Lucky Clover - Earring shaped like four-leaf clovers. # Thief Ring - Increases the drop rate of rare items. # Master Ring - Increases the rate of attribute point acquisition. Use Items # Potion - Restores 50 HP. # High Potion - Restores 200 HP. # Super Potion - Restores All HP. # Tonic - Restore some of the MP. # High Tonic - Restores a lot of MP. # Super Tonic - Completely restores your MP. # Heart Repair - Restores lost hearts. # Magical Ticket - A one-way pass to return to the village immediately # Anti-Venom - Removes poison from your body. # Uncurse Potion - Dispels curses. # HP Max Up - Increases your maximum HP. # MP Max Up - Increases your maximum MP. # HEART Max Up - Increases your heart maximum. # Meat - Restore 29 HP. Yummy! # Tasty Meat - Restores 290 HP. Delicious! # Thick Steak - A High-quality cut of choice meat. # Raw Killer Fish - This look delicious! ...Where did you get it? # Rice Ball - A salmon-flavored rice ball. # Mushroom - This delicate mushroom is meant to stimulate the appetite. # Corn Soup - The croutons are prepared with an old family recipe. # Minestrone - Hearty vegetable bean soup on a tomato broth. # Curry - Indian curry prepared at a specialty shop. # Ramen Noodles - Pork ramen, medium oil, heavy seasoning. # Cream Puff - A light pastry prepared with fresh custard. # Pudding - A jiggly custard pudding, Look at it go! # Mocha Eclair - A pastry with a hint of coffee flavoring. # Tart Tatin - In apple tarts, upside-down is rightside-up! # Choco Souffle - Cut it open to find delicious, warm chocolate sauce! # Crepes Suzette - Let's hope this is just named after somebody. # Croque Monsieur - A broiled ham and cheese sandwich. # Shnitzel - A thin Viennese cutlet. # Eisbein - Ham it up with this salted pork shank. # Killer Fish BBQ - Killer Fish, lightly seasoned and grilled to perfection. # Salt - Simple rock salt. # Mint Sundae - Ice cream and soda, combined in a delicate dance of delicious. # Milk - Low-fat milk. Two percent, to be exact. # Coffee - This bitter blend uses authentic Transylvanian beans. # Earl Grey - Black tea scented with bergamot. # Darjeeling Tea - Often referred to as the champagne of black teas. # Red Drops - Increases your flame attribute points. # Blue Drops - Increases your ice attribute points. # Green Drops - Increases your lightning attribute points. # White Drops - Increases your light attribute points. # Black Drops - Increases your darkness attribute points. # Amanita - Looks harmless, but appearances can be deadly poisonous. # Rotton Meat - Your ticket to a brand new echelon of stomach problems. # Spoiled Milk - It's milk you can chew! # Record 1 - Adjust the Background music to your licking - Vampire quiler. # Record 2 - Adjust the Background music to your licking - Stalker. # Record 3 - Adjust the Background music to your licking - Wicked Child. # Record 4 - Adjust the Background music to your licking - Walking on the Edge. # Record 5 - Adjust the Background music to your licking - Heart of Fire. # Record 6 - Adjust the Background music to your licking - Out of Time. # Record 7 - Adjust the Background music to your licking - Nothing to Lose # Record 8 - Adjust the Background music to your licking - Black Nigth # Mouse - Tom seems to want this. # Cat Collar - It's a cat collar made of chrysoberyl. # Camera - You're just borrowing it, so BE CAREFUL. # Photo 1 - A photo of that goat-sucking scamp, the Camp Troll. # Photo 2 - From the pine barrens to your neck of the woods: Jersey Devil. # Photo 3 - A photo of the fluffy and delightful Yeti. # Poor Photo # "Frontier" Issue 1 # "Frontier" Issue 2 # "Frontier" Final # Sketch Book # Lighthouse Art # Waterfall Art # Church Art # Eagle Feather # Black Ink # Cotton Thread # Silk Thread # Cashmere Thread # Sage # Chamomile # Rue # Mandrake Root # Merman Meat # Zircon # Lapis Lazuli # Chrysoberyl # Ruby # Sapphire # Emerald # Onyx # Diamond # Alexandrite - This valuable jewel changes color in different light. # Copper Ore # Iron Ore # Silver Ore # Gold Ore # VIP Card # Konami Man - 5.000 points. # Twinbee - 5.000 points. # Vic Viper - 5.000 points. # Phonograph # Arthro Medal # Skeleton Medal # Brachyura Medal # Maneater Medal # Rusalka Medal # Goliath Medal # Gravedo Medal # Albus Medal # Barlowe Medal # Wallman Medal # Blackmore Medal # Eligor Medal # Death Medal # Dracula Medal Category:Order of Ecclesia